The Power Of the Umbrella
by Terrible person
Summary: Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il n'est pas impossible de voir qu'Hermione et Draco apprécie de partager un parapluie pendant un match de Quidditch! Trad WeasleyForMe


**Disclaimers:** L'univers Harry Potter est à Miss Rowling, cependant l'histoire a été écrite par **WeasleyForMe** et traduit par mes soins en attendant un nouvel OS de mon imagination.

**Notes: **Voici un petit OS tout chou, sans prétention, sur mon couple préféré en attendant un nouvel OS sortit tout droit de mon imagination! En espérant que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi ! Enjoy !

* * *

**The power of the Umbrella**

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se levait précipitamment de son siège, installée dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch de Poudlard. Le match qui opposait les deux équipes rivales de Griffondor et Serpentard n'avait pas encore commencé et pourtant, une de ses camarades de chambre lui demandait déjà, sans aucune politesse, de changer de place.

« Va t'asseoir autre part, Hermione. S'il te plaît. » Lui dit Lavande avec une moue agacée, et derrière elle, Hermione put constater le hochement de tête de Parvati. Personne, à Griffondor, n'appréciaient réellement de partager l'ambiance électrique d'un match de Quidditch en compagnie d'Hermione: elle savait que c'était malheureux pour eux d'écouter ces soupirs d'indignation face à ce sport qu'elle trouvait tout simplement idiot.

Ainsi, tout en rejoignant d'un pas lourd l'escalier en bois qui permettait de parcourir les différents gradins de la tribune nord, parapluie en main, elle jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux au ciel nuageux qui semblait être prêt à gronder. Hermione secoua vivement la tête. Elle commençait à bouillir intérieurement en pensant au fait que personne ne semblait être dérangé par les gigotements incessants de Neville causés par son Rappeltout pendant les matchs. Pareillement, il n'y avait aucun problème pour les frères Crivey qui installaient tranquillement leur échiquier magique sur le rebord de leur place afin d'y jouer bruyamment au lieu de regarder le jeu. Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione se stoppa pour regarder autour d'elle. Tous les sièges étaient pris, surement du au début imminent du match de Quidditch. Seulement elle remarqua qu'un des sièges était libre, ou enfin devait-elle dire un petit endroit pour se poser, juste à côté des bancs attitrés aux Serpentards. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, elle releva prestement la tête d'un air pompeux et se dêpecha à revendiquer cette unique place comme la sienne, si bien qu'elle fut rapidement écrabouiller contre un grand type, inamicale Serpentard, de surcroît.

Essayant de trouver une position confortable - avec le corps de l'immense Serpentard à ses côtés et le petit espace qu'elle avait avant d'empiéter sur le territoire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, c'était plutôt difficile - après l'annonce de l'entrée sur le terrain des deux équipes, Hermione remarqua que la totalité des Serpentard jouant aujourd'hui marchaient d'un air supérieur en sa direction, qui était, malheureusement, juste à côté du banc de réunion. De là où elle était placée, elle pouvait aisément entendre leur stratégie de Quidditch et si la qualité de jeu de leur Maison n'était pas si pourrie, elle n'aurait eu aucun remord de divulguer cette information à Harry et Ron. Au lieu de cela, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, agacée de sa situation et d'attendre si longtemps le début du match, et regarda fixement un point invisible devant elle.

Pendant ce temps, Draco se faufila à travers la foule jusqu'à la fin du banc et s'y assit élégamment. Enjoué par l'enjeu de ce match, il se retourna légérement et fit un léger signe de la main à ses amis assis plus haut dans les gradins et fut tout à fait surpris de voir, assise à ses côtés, Hermione Granger. Il transforma rapidement son étonnement et sa surprise en un ricanement moqueur avant de demander « Granger, par Merlin, que fais-tu ici ? »

Surprise puis agacée, Hermione se retourna afin de lui faire face, levant les yeux en air, exaspérée « Occupes toi de tes affaires, Malfoy. »

« Ce banc est _mon_ affaire, et de plus, tu n'appartiens pas à cette Maison. »

Après un long moment où les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent du regard, Hermione laissa son doigt traîner le long du rebord en bois du banc, qui la séparait de son ennemi. Quant à Draco, suspicieux, il suivit le mouvement de son doigt qui semblait dessiner une ligne invisible, juste à côté de sa cuisse galbée, qui les séparait. « Tu vois ça, Malfoy ? C'est là où le banc de ton équipe finit et c'est donc ici que commence les gradins des visiteurs. Je ne suis pas assise sur ton précieux banc. » Railla-t-elle grossièrement en le fusillant du regard. Elle s'était délibérément assurée d'être bien écrasée contre ce type de Serpentard qui prenait toute la place sur leur banc plutôt que de toucher la zone de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer son attitude et sa cuisse - c'était bien de sa faute de lui avoir fait voir une ligne invisible juste à côté de sa cuisse - et il lutta douloureusement pour empêcher le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. Alors, ils restèrent assis côte à côte, sans un mot de plus, fixant le lancement du match.

En inspectant minutieusement le jeu qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, Hermione remarqua, alors que les deux équipes s'élançaient, que Pansy semblait avoir pris la place de l'attrapeur car celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur Harry, dans une expression proche de la colère « Pourquoi es-tu assis ici au lieu de jouer ? » Lui demanda Hermione, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son agacement.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, une fausse expression d'admiration sur son visage aristocratique « Oh, sa Majesté m'a adressé la parole. » Répondit narquoisement Draco, en plaçant ses mains sur son propre cœur pour témoigner d'une moquerie évidente. Renfrogné, il la jugea d'un regard menaçant et replaça ses mains sur le banc de chaque côté de son propre corps. « Ce n'est pas tes affaires. » répliqua hargneusement Draco en imitant la voix de la Griffondor.

« Je demandais juste. » Lui répondit simplement Hermione, en regardant soucieusement Harry, qui semblait réellement agacé par les attaques maladroites répétées de Pansy « Parkinson n'est pas aussi douée que toi. » Souffla la Griffondor assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre.

Draco renifla avec suffisance « Si tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne joues pas aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Goyle m'a poussé hors de son chemin dans notre salle commune en voulant attraper un verre de Bierraubeurre. Il a fracturé mon tibia. Madame Pompfrey m'a alors interdit de pratiquer toute activité physique. » Hermione gloussa silencieusement, ce qui provoqua le regard colérique de son camarade « Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là? » Lui demanda encore une fois Draco.

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent furieusement « J'ai eu quelques désaccords avec quelque uns de mes camarades. »

Ennuyé, Draco roula des yeux face à sa réponse vague. Il devint encore plus agacé lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il se souciait davantage de la raison de sa présence ici que de son équipe, dont ses amis, qui jouaient un match très important devant ses yeux.

Lorsque Griffondor marqua son premier but, un lourd et menaçant grondement résonna et tout le monde releva la tête vers le ciel, de qui par sa couleur gris sombre, avertissait d'un violent orage qui s'abbatit presque instantanément sur le terrain où le match continuait avec rage. D'un geste vif, Hermione attrapa son parapluie qu'elle avait précieusement cacher sous son siège, car elle était bien consciente que Lavande pouvait à tout moment essayer de lui voler afin de protéger sa coiffure. Consciente qu'elle avait encore une fois bien agit en ramenant avec elle son parapluie, elle l'ouvrit à temps de manière à rester complétement au sec. Après avoir éviter de justesse d'être trempée jusqu'aux os, Hermione laissa son regard vagabonder sur le match qui se déroulait devant elle, en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la sensation gênante créée par le regard ennuyeux de Dracp fixé sur le côté de son visage. Agacée, elle craqua finalement et se retourna pour lui faire face « Quoi ? » Aboya avec hargne la Griffondor, les cheveux plus emmêles que jamais.

Cependant, il ne répondit pas et continua de la regarder d'un air menaçant qui lui fit réaliser, après quelques secondes d'observations, que toute la pluie qui glissait sur son parapluie s'abbatait à toute vitesse sur l'épaule gauche de Malfoy jusqu'à son bras comme une cascade. Il n'était pas seulement trempé par la pluie venant du ciel, mais pire encore à cause de son parapluie. Difficilement, elle essaya de réprimer un ricanement lorsqu'elle croisa deux orbes grises glaciales. Bien qu'il semblait extrêmement en colère, néanmoins il paraissait quelque peu amusé devant le comportement de la préfète à côté de lui et par ce fait, Hermione fut surprise de le trouver remarquablement beau.

« Est-ce que mon parapluie te dérange? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« En fait, oui. » Répliqua Draco en serrant les dents, furieux.

« Oh, c'est vraiment mauvais ça. Tu vois, je suis actuellement serrée sur ce petit bout de banc et je ne peux aller nulle part ailleurs. » Le ton mielleux qu'employa Hermione ne fit qu'augmenter son agacement. « Mais je suppose que je pourrai le _partager_ avec toi si tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un troll et que tu daignes enfin de me laisser m'asseoir confortablement sur ton banc. » finit-elle d'un air satisfait, en regardant la trainée d'eau qui coulait sur lui.

« Bien. » Grogna Draco, mécontent. Hermione, elle, se détacha vivement de l'imposant Serpentard qui avait encombré son espace personnel pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes et, victorieuse, se glissa rapidement vers Draco. Elle plaça alors le parapluie sur eux deux de tel sorte qu'ils puissent être autant au sec l'un que l'autre. Bien que sa jambe droite était collée à celle du Serpentard, elle remarqua qu'elle avait beaucoup de place de l'autre côté. Hermione secoua vivement la tête, les joues cramoisies.

Après un court moment de silence où tout deux essayait de reprendre le cours du jeu, qui était sans aucun doute ennuyeux et très mouillé, Draco lui demanda « Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu t'es assises ici ou pas ? »

Elle se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face, et leurs nez se retrouvèrent subitement à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre. N'y prêtant pas réellement attention, elle écouta attentivement le bruit de la pluie qui claquait contre son parapluie, et se demanda si elle devait lui dire réellement la raison de sa venue. Il était supposé être son ennemi après tout. Mais la sincérité évidente qui transperçait dans ses yeux gris était tout à fait séduisante. « Les autres Griffondors n'apprécient pas ma façon d'encourager notre équipe. Ils sont tous là, assis bêtement, de bonne humeur et toujours optimistes. J'ai essayé une fois de suivre réellement le match. Si notre équipe ressemble à une bande de crapaud sur une brindille volante, alors je me dois de dire ce que je penses! Mais apparemment, ils n'apprécient pas. » lui répondit Hermione en faisant un léger signe de tête vers ses camarades Griffondor, qui restaient enthousiasmés par le match malgré la violente pluie.

Draco acquiesça lentement « Je comprends maintenant. L'optimiste continuel t'emmerde, et à juste titre. » Hermione lui répondit par un sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lavande Brown, en disant, d'un ton moqueur « Mais sa n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Lav-Lav a l'air si fâchée. »

Hermione roula ses yeux d'un air ennuyé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à débiter des flots de paroles si rapidement que Draco ne put réellement savoir ce qu'elle disait. A vrai dire, il n'avait rien compris.

« Eh ! Doucement ! » S'exclama le Serpentard en l'interrompant. « Elle a montré son _quoi_, _où_ ? » Il était complétement confus concernant le sujet sur lequel la Miss-je-sais-tout semblait s'être aventurée.

« J'ai dis que, lorsque Lavande a élevé dans les airs son énorme et ignoble bannière de Griffondor devant moi de surcroît, je lui ai alors demandé de la baisser pour voir le match où notre équipe allait, de toute façon, perdre. » Expliqua Hermione, doucement.

Draco se tordit instantanément de rire sous le regard méfiant de la préfète « C'est vraiment pessimiste ! Tu as vraiment dis sa devant tout tes précieux Griffondors ? »

Hermione rougit agréablement « Oui, mais c'était avant de savoir que tu étais assis ici. Maintenant, je penses que Griffondor peut gagner. »

Draco était abasourdi. Aussi surprenant que sa en avait l'air, Hermione Granger était actuellement en train de lui dire qu'il était un bon joueur de Quidditch. Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé qu'elle appréciait ce jeu, car la plupart du temps, elle préférait se divertir à l'aide de bouquins. Pourtant, elle semblait connaître la façon dont il jouait. Il était flatté, assis sous son parapluie, collé à elle « Merci. »

Instantanément, elle sembla gênée et ne mit pas longtemps à changer de sujet « Oui, mais avant de partir, je veux une revanche. J'ai changé les lettres sur sa bannière. On y avait _l'habitude_ de voir Griffondor Numéro Un. »

Draco se pencha doucement derrière Hermione et loucha douloureusement sur le panneau de Lavande afin d'y voir clairement ce qui y était écrit. La jeune blonde tenait maintenant entre ces mains une bannière où était inscrit _Je suis une goule agaçante_. De ce fait, Draco ne put retenir son éclat de rire, principalement lorsqu'il remarqua que de nombreuses personnes étaient en train de regarder la même chose que lui sans en informer Lavande.

« Merlin Hermione ! » Il haleta, encore secoué par un éclat de rire « tu as été réparti dans la mauvaise Maison ! » Hermione le rejoignit alors dans son fou rire, heureuse que quelqu'un comprenne enfin la raison de son énervement. Mais elle fut néanmoins très surprise que le seul qui ai réussi à la faire rire fut Draco Malfoy.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et à ricaner jusqu'à à la fin du match, ne prêtant nullement attention au score de leur équipe respective. Ils préféraient juste savourer leur compagnie respective; ils avaient la même vision des choses et encore mieux, étaient très intelligents.

« Draco, regarde, » Dit finalement Hermione d'une petite voix alors qu'elle regardait derrière lui, surprise qu'ils soient maintenant les seuls à être restés dans le stade. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et Hermione sentit ses joues s'embrasées lorsqu'elle croisa le regard imperturbable du Serpentard qui la fixait. Alors, sans un mot, Draco attrapa délicatement la main d'Hermione qui serrait le pommeau de son parapluie, de sorte que tous deux restent protégés de la pluie et boita vers le Château. La préfète s'assura de marcher à l'allure de son camarade qui, à cause de ses blessures, avait du mal, mais aussi -elle ne se l'avouerait pas- la raison était qu'elle voulait garder la sensation de ses doigts froids sur les siens aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout cela s'arrête.

« Merci pour le parapluie. » Souffla doucement Draco alors qu'ils atteignaient le Hall d'entrée.

« Merci pour la place. » Répliqua Hermione avec un petit sourire timide. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres des cachots, il ne résista pas à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser qui les fit frissonner. Instinctivement, la Griffondor se colla légèrement au corps chaud de son camarade afin de réchauffer son corps vivement refroidi par la température hivernale. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants l'emprisonner dans une chaleureuse étreinte qui la fit -honteusement- soupirer de bien être. Rouge d'embarras, elle se laissa faire avec plaisir lorsque Draco accentua le baiser.

Puis, Hermione le regarda partir lentement, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées, remerciant du fond du cœur le fait que Goyle aime autant les Bierraubeurres.


End file.
